Entre moda y esgrima
by Liss95
Summary: En un momento estás en Londres, rodeada de moda y las presiones del mundo que te rodea y en el otro instante estás en un país muy diferente a lo que estás acostumbrada, te alejas de lo que crees que quieres, pero entre ello no podrás librarte del riesgo de que te conozcan como realmente eres, el amor y las mentiras como principales instrumentos para llegar al final del ultimo curso
1. Chapter 1

** Capítulo 1**

Emily

_Mis decisiones cambiaron mi mundo, en tan solo unos segundos._

El sonido de la música retumbaba en mis oídos, me estaba empezando a molestar, la verdad no sabía cómo había ido a parar a esa fiesta, no es que me molestaran, es más me gustaban mucho las fiestas que organizan cuando presentan una nueva colección. Pero esta no era una a la que hubiera planeado asistir.

Al fin logro salir entre la aglomeración de gente, el olor a cigarrillo es fuerte y sé que no voy a poder escapar tan fácilmente de las consecuencias de estar en un bar lleno de borrachos, completamente sola y con unas cuantas mentiras atrás mío.

Todo comenzó por una pequeña salida de mi prima Juliette, aunque prefiero decirle Julie, desde pequeña la llamo así y a su vez ella me dice Emm, lo típico entre primas y mejores amigas, no? Los cariñosos diminutivos de los nombres.

Era el aniversario con su novio Derek, habían decidido ir al cine, por supuesto a escondidas de mi tía Sophie. Mi prima iba a tener un importante recital al día siguiente, motivo por el cual mi tía creía que no podía perder el tiempo saliendo mientras debería estar practicando, anulando toda posibilidad de su esperada cita con su novio. Y como respuesta a esto surgió el raro y nuevo espíritu de rebeldía de Julie, al que por supuesto yo apoyé.

Ya organizado el fin, todo parecía perfecto, aunque no había imaginado la mala suerte o la distraída que suelo ser a veces como principio del fracaso del plan, pero pensándolo bien me guío más por la segunda opción, esto no es simplemente mala suerte, o al menos no todo.

Mi hermano llega de su viaje y quiere que salgamos todos a cenar, un difícil deseo de cumplir, ya que Julie no está en casa. Inmediatamente sé que la mentira se va a descubrir, habíamos decidido decir que estaba descansando para el evento de mañana, sin remedio tengo que inventar algo, aunque admitoque la segunda mentira, ni si quiera parecía una. Le pedí una hora a mi hermano para alistarnos, mientras que yo iba a buscar a mi prima al cine. Fue muy creíble, dado que todos en la familia saben lo mucho que se demora Julie para salir a un evento importante, creo que obedece literalmente las palabras de la abuela _" Vístete mejor que una reina porque hasta las reinas reciben críticas"__._

Suspiro nuevamente, todo irá bien, repito mi mantra una y otra vez, pero no funciona, estoy en un bar lleno de gente que me mira burlonamente y quizá sea porque aquí la gente usa ropa casual y yo estoy usando un hermoso vestido blanco con un corte en V, cómo quisiera estar usando mis jeans, pero se suponía que iba a una cena.

Si tan solo le hubiera dado la correcta dirección al taxista, la situación no habría acabado tan mal, pero ahí aparece lo distraída que dije que suelo ser a veces. Julie había dejado la dirección en mi mesita de noche y yo cogí el primer papel que vi. Mi única salvación ahora es un teléfono público porque he olvidado mi celular en la casa.

Pero al fin escucho la voz de Julie en la cabina, estoy tan preocupada que me confundo en el idioma

_-Julie come to pick me up at the bar "one touch" right now._

_-¿_Estas en un bar Emily? Y no se supone que estos meses practicamos el español? ¿ya se dieron cuenta estoy en casa?.

- I don't mind the practice, come see me now, I explain you after because that I don't have more money for the cabin.

-Está bien Emm, ya vamos hacia allá, no vamos a demorar, te lo prometo.

-Eso espero porque tiempo es lo que más necesitamos para escapar del lío en que nos vamos a estar.

* * *

Mira nostálgicamente el retrato en la mesa, mientras lo levanta y no puede evitar suspirar, en él se refleja la fotografía de una hermosa mujer con unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, sonríe hacia la cámara, cogiendo de la mano a un niño de ocho años y sosteniendo en el otro brazo a una pequeña niña de dos años con su mismo color de ojos.

-Han pasado ya varios años desde que te perdí pero nunca pasará un minuto en él no te extrañe, habla en un susurro mientras escucha alguien acercarse.

-Aún no están listas Emily y Julie? Pregunta un joven alto, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés.

-Déjalas que se alisten con calma Patrick, decía Thomas Miller con voz apaciguadora ante la impaciencia de su hijo mayor.

-Si papá, pero aunque se arreglen seguirán siendo unos monstruos.

-No les digas así a tu hermana y prima hijo, que donde te escuchen vas a terminal mal dijo con un poco de diversión en su voz recordando las continuas peleas entre hermanos.

-Pero no es mi culpa que sean unos pequeños monstruos dijo con un cariño de hermano y primo protector oculto mediante su protesta.

-Pero si les sigues diciendo eso te volverán a decir el Grinch, sobrino dijo Sophie una mujer de cuarenta y dos años, quien tenía gran elegancia al caminar, con cierto parecido a la mujer de la foto pero a diferencia de esta, tenía ojos castaños y su cabello de un color más oscuro.

-Tía no les recuerdes eso a las chicas.

-Yo no les recuerdo, ellas siempre lo tienen presente

-Sí, si ya no importa, pero a qué hora van a venir las chicas acá?

-Pensé que estaban aquí, porque en mi casa no están

-Aquí no están, acabo de pasar por el cuarto de mi hermana y no había nadie, ¿segura que no están en tu casa tía? Viste el cuarto de Julie al venir?

-Sí, pase por la habitación de mi hija pero no había nadie, ni ella ni Emily

-No contestan sus celulares, ¿dónde están metidas?

* * *

-Por fin llegaste Julie, ya no soportaba el griterío de esos borrachos con su fiesta y olor a cigarrillo, no me gusta ese olor, Vámonos YA!

-Cálmate Emm, vamos juntas a casa y de camino me explicas todo dijo Julie tratando de sonar serena y comprensiva aunque la situación le empezaba a molestar también, nunca había ido a fiestas que no sean de sus amigos y esta que veía no tenía punto de comparación.

-Y dónde está Derek?

-Ya viene, fue a ver el carro porque lo estacionamos muy lejos.

Suspirando resignadamente Emily preguntó:-solo queda esperar, verdad?

Julie esbozo una sonrisa al notar el puchero que había hecho su prima.-Si solo queda esperar, pero mira, y le mostró lo que era un delicado y plateado relicario que decía: "_El día que me faltes dejaré de ser feliz, siempre contigo Derek"._ Verdad que es hermoso? :')

-¡Sí! Julie, lo es, un detalle muy romántico, sorprendente la verdad, porque apenas cumplen un mes de que son novios.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco me esperaba un regalo tan importante, pero sobre todo no imaginaba que Derek podría tener sentimientos tan fuertes en tan poco tiempo.

-Bueno, quizá no es de extrañarse tanto, porque si no recuerdas primita, los sentimientos de él no son de la noche a la mañana, lleva un año atrás tuyo para que aceptes ser su novia, insistía tanto y no aceptaba estar con nadie más, que por un momento pensé que se quedaría soltero toda la vida con tal que le des una oportunidad.

-Vamos, no exageres Emily, me haces parecer la mala de la película, como Cruella de Vil.

-Cruella de Vil? entonces si tú eres ese personaje, llamaste a tu novio, perro? Digo porque ella quería lastimar al perrito.

Riendo por lo dicho por su prima, Julie le responde, claro que no lo llamé perro, yo no llamaría a ningún chico así.

-Yo solo hacía la conexión de tus palabras, dijo Emily también riendo.

-Pero no hablemos más de 101 dálmatas, dime por qué estas con ese vestido, que por cierto, te queda muy bien, aunque yo haré que uses mejores, cuando seas mi modelo.

Sin prestar atención a las últimas palabras dichas por su prima, Emily recordó en la situación que estaba:-Julie! En la casa, está Patrick, llegó del viaje y quería salir a cenar y tú no estabas y me equivoqué de dirección, y aquí estamos y lo más seguro es que no volvamos a ver la luz del sol por el castigo que nos espera.

-Bien, ahora respira y tranquilízate un poco, ya no estamos dentro de ese bar con todos los borrachos cerca, un problema menos, en cuestión de minutos Derek estará aquí y podremos irnos a casa, allá arreglamos las cosas con …

Y la chica de ojos castaños no pudo completar la oración, los borrachos de la fiesta en el bar habían salido a la acera donde estaban, mojándolas completamente con cerveza, Emily alcanzo a quitarles una botella pero Julie perdió el equilibrio al intentar lo mismo que su prima, en unos momentos sintieron unos flashes y todo se volvió confuso…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Ella fue una caída que le cambiaría la perspectiva de ver el mundo._

-¿Que fue Nick soñaste con Mila anoche?

-Cállate tonto, yo no necesito soñar con la protagonista de una película.

-Solo era una opción, por si no puedes encontrar una chica en la vida real, dijo Matt, burlándose, y en el mismo tono preguntó:-qué pasa, estas malhumorado?

-Contigo a mi lado, quien no

-Nícolas Ferreira! acaso ya no soportas a tu amigo del alma? dijo en la forma burlesca más dramática que pudo.

Riendo por las bromas matutinas de su mejor amigo, dijo cállate de una vez. ¿Acaso ya se te fue tu nuevo amor al club de porristas y te sientes solo?

-Sí, Connie ya se fue, pero no es de gran importancia, dijo ya dejando la burla a su amigo al haberse divertido molestándolo.

-Qué gran amor le tienes.

-¿Hiciste el deber de física? preguntó Matt cambiando de tema al no darle interés

-Sí y hablando de eso ahí viene el profe.

-Buenos días clase, hoy vamos a dar la bienvenida a dos nuevas alumnas, ellas vienen de Inglaterra, pero tengo entendido que manejan muy bien el español, ella es la señorita Evans, Juliette Evans decía el profesor revisando la nómina de alumnos señalando a una joven de piel clara, cabello marrón, mediano y unos ojos del mismo color, que parecían mostrarse seguros, o al menos eso aparentaba.

A su lado se encontraba otra chica, con el cabello castaño claro y recogido, el cual era más largo con medianas ondulaciones, con unos brillantes pero tímidos ojos verdes, parecía recordar algo, hasta que volvió a la realidad al escuchar como el profesor decía su nombre. Y la señorita Miller, Emily Miller.

-Muy bien, señores espero que hagan sentir en casa a las señoritas y tengan un buen día, en un momento llega la profesora de Literatura.

* * *

-No veo el día en que yo tenga un auto como ese! Es tan malditamente increíble!

-Después de unos diez años si tienes suerte.

-No jodas! Mi hermano tiene ese auto y apenas tiene 22 años.

-Sí, pero a menos que hagas que tu padre gane una cuenta millonaria con un cliente de la empresa como lo hizo tu hermano, quizá te demores un poco más de tiempo.

-Ni me hagas recordarlo, ahora Santiago solo me lo restriega en la cara.

-Lo sé, me vas hablando de eso durante una semana, ya déjalo ir.

-Lo dejaré ir cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese volante.

-Tu hermano no dejará que cojas su auto dijo un chico alto cabello castaño claro y corto, integrándose a la conversación, creo que primero hace que firmes un contrato prendando tu alma en caso de que le hagas el mínimo rayón.

-¿Qué tal si le pones tus manos encima a algo que tengas más oportunidad de acercarte? Pregunta otro chico idéntico al último que habló, siendo su gemelo lo único que los diferenciaba era un mechón de cabello pintado de azul por una apuesta perdida.

-Por eso estamos aquí, dijeron al unísono los hermanos recién llegados:- ¿vieron a las chicas nuevas? Están muy bien!

-Ah sí, creo que dijeron que son británicas, una de ellas se sienta adelante de Nick, no está nada mal, podría prestarte atención dijo Matt hacia el aludido.

-Cállate de una vez, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que intentar seducir a la chica nueva, como quizás por ejemplo, patearte el trasero en esgrima.

-Vamos hombre, relájate! Las prácticas son después del colegio, tienes tiempo en clases, no está mal que mires a una chica en vez de la vieja de la profe y por cierto él no me patea el trasero en esgrima dijo el joven de cabello negro hacia los gemelos.

Mirando burlonamente a sus interlocutores Sebastián respondió:-Matt tiene razón Nick, porque no prestas atención a la de ojitos verdes o quizás a la prima, pero igual no te hagas del rogar o acaso te gustan todas esas cartitas de amor que te dejan en tu casillero?

Una muestra de resignación aparecía en el semblante apuesto de Nícolas Ferreira porque tal y como decían sus amigos él era uno de los chicos más codiciados por todas las chicas de su instituto ya que tenía un seductor y siempre despeinado cabello color chocolate que hacia juego con su decisiva mirada ámbar, que a más de una robaba suspiros, un ejemplo era el club de fotografía, que con excusa de practica le tomaban fotos en la clase de natación donde mostraba un cuerpo bien formado para un chico de 17 años, con un bronceado natural y sin exagerar como muchos otros. Tenía una estatura entre 1.85 a 1.90 no podía ser calificado como bajito, y un abdomen tan bien esculpido que sus horas de deporte no eran en vano.

Aunque a él no le importaba cuantas admiradoras tuviera el siempre respondía lo mismo en una notita frente a su casillero: _"__Lo siento, no estoy interesad__o en nadie__"_y después mandaba a reciclar las cartas, no tenía tiempo y no quería leer cada una y esa era una solución muy buena para él.

-Tu silencio otorga, entonces que dices, sino quieres con las chicas del cole vamos este fin de semana con unas amigas que conocí recién dijo Lucas

-Vamos Nick que ya es hora que vayas dejando tu buen nombre y te sumes al grupo de los que saben vivir bien declaró Sebastián.

-Sino míralo a Matt que cambia de novia tantas veces y no pierde su buena imagen si es lo que te preocupa.

-Déjenme pensarlo…¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer que estar dándome cátedra sobre cómo conquistar chicas?

- Hey! para con el mal trato, dijeron los gemelos riendo:-solo queremos que disfrutes más pero tú nos botas como perros

-Bueno lo de perros si es una excelente comparación dijo Matt en tono de burla y como venganza a lo dicho recientemente sobre él.

-Calla! que tú eres igual que nosotros hasta que te encuentras noviecita oficial, que por cierto te tiene bien amaestrado, ha durado más que las otras, dijo burlándose el gemelo del mechón azul, le daré mis felicitaciones si te logra mantener así y quizás hasta le quite el puesto al encantador de perros.

-No tienen que irse ya al club de futbol? Pregunta fastidiado el joven Santander

Rieron al unísono los gemelos Sebastián y Lucas después de la broma jugada a su amigo.-Si ya nos vamos, piensen lo de la salida, dijeron mientras se iban.

* * *

-Par faveur ¿vous pouvez répéter les clubs?

Una sonrisa de comprensión apareció en el semblante de la presidenta del curso al notar que la chica nueva había cambiado de idioma y le hablaba en francés

-Lo siento, lo siento, no me fije dijo ya la chica al notar su repentino cambio de idioma.

-Creo que no me acostumbro aún que aquí no se hable el francés, dijo pensando que en su casa había practicado el español por varios meses pero que cuando hablaba en francés o inglés su familia le correspondía el dialecto, por algo todos aprendían varios idiomas como regla general.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo dijo la chica de mirada amable, siendo esta la presidenta del curso era una alumna destacada y siempre dispuesta ayudar a los demás, aunque algo tímida conseguía algunos admiradores teniendo un corto cabello castaño rojizo, que siempre había preferido llevarlo así, dejándole esa característica aún de niña pero que era tan acorde a sus dulces facciones y ahora Emily se daba cuenta de eso al responderle con una sonrisa, la amabilidad de la presidenta del curso

-Si, por favor me puedes repetir a que clubs puedo entrar, Adriana?

-Puedes entrar a los que quieras pero que no coincidan horario, aun así supongo que te gustará uno en el que tengas mayor afinidad.

-Sí, hay alguno de deporte?

-Sí, hay muchos pero que te parece si te presentas ante el entrenador el día miércoles, ese día nos toca educación física, antes de que vayas de club en club, el profesor no está en cada club pero él valorará tus destrezas físicas y así podrá decirle a los otros profesores e incluso sí eres muy talentosa, podrías ingresar a alguna selección del colegio. Aunque eso sí tendrá que ser la otra semana porque aún están terminando de remodelar el coliseo, pero dime qué te parece?

-Me parece bien, hace tiempo que no he podido hacer ningún deporte y me gustaría intentar entrar en alguna selección, espero ser lo suficientemente buena.

-Entonces está decidido, por cierto entrégale el horario de clases a tu prima, y no se olviden que muy pronto tendremos las clases de educación física, de seguro a Juliette también le gustan los deportes tanto como a ti.

-Si seguro, yo le doy el horario a Julie, con lo mucho que ella ama al deporte ha de estar encantada de que próximamente comencemos esas clases dijo Emily con una risita interna al recordar el gusto que le tenía su prima a todo aquello que tuviera relación con hacer actividad física.

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana Emily.

-Hasta mañana, se despidió la chica británica, mientras que Adriana se despedía sabiendo para sí misma que la llegada de aquella chica junto con su prima cambiaria muchas cosas.

* * *

-¿Tanto tiempo necesitabas para hablar con la profe?

-Si, dijo Matt ante la pregunta de Nick.-no podía dejar que me deje con esa mala nota.

-Claro, y tu gran labia te funcionó como siempre.

-No sé a qué te refieres responde el chico de ojos azules disimulando su sonrisa, lo único que hago es conversar, que a diferencia de otros yo si pueda utilizar palabras convincentes es otra cosa.

-Da igual Matt, ya vámonos. Tengo que ir a recoger a Alice a su escuela

-Tendrás que esperar, cuando pase por la sala de profesores, la profe de matemáticas te mando a llamar.

-¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer esa profesora que quitarme el tiempo? De seguro quiere que haga el trabajo que ella no hace al ser tutor de un pésimo alumno, pero que ni crea que lo haré, no he aceptado serlo nunca y no cambiare ahora dijo apurado por querer ir a ver a su hermanita pequeña.

-Ni idea, pero aun no entiendo porque nunca te ha gustado la idea de ser tutor de alguien, no todos tienen una facilidad con las matemáticas como tú.

-Tampoco se esfuerzan demasiado, además sabes que prefiero utilizar mis tardes para practicar.

- ¿Si tanto te gustan los deportes porque no te unes al fin a un club?

-Lo pensaré, aunque aquí no tienen la esgrima como deporte.

-Lo sé y ese es tu preferido.

-Después de tanto tiempo algo me conoces, dijo con una sonrisa irónica a su mejor amigo.

-¿Quién dice que no te conozco?

-Riendo por la protesta de su amigo, Nícolas respondió: Bien, entonces ¿puedes ir a ver a Alice por mí?

-Claro, tu hermanita me ama.

-Sí y no entiendo cómo.

-Que chistoso, ya ándate a hablar con el profe

* * *

Debo ir rápido, debo ir rápido pensaba Emily en ese mismo instante, las clases ya habían acabado y Julie la estaba esperando afuera del colegio para irse a casa, ella por despistada no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que se demoró en hablar con Adriana sobre el ingreso a los clubs, pero ahora iba corriendo por todo el pasillo cuando tropezó con alguien más.

-Auch, eso dolió dijo una voz

-Lo siento, lo siento no me fije dijo Emily con nerviosismo

-Está bien no importa, ¿tú te encuentras bien?

-Sí, lo siento de nuevo no me di cuenta que venias de ese lado

-¿De qué otro lado iría? Es el único por este pasillo si quieres entrar al colegio dijo con una sonrisa amable al recordarle esa chica a una niña pequeña con su excusa

-Tienes razón, creo que yo me distraje viendo al club de básquet.

-Si eso tiene más sentido dijo Nick pero ya con cierto tono de indiferencia al creer que la chica era como otras que solo les interesaba venir a ver los chicos populares de los deportes. Pero lo que él no sabía era que a ella le interesaba jugar y no ver simplemente a los chicos.

-¿Tu estas en mi clase verdad?

-¿Tu eres la chica de los ojos verdes?

-Supongo dijo con un evidente sonrojo.-creo que es muy notorio mi color de ojos

-No, yo no quería decir eso, intentó balbucear el chico de cabello chocolate. Se dio cuenta de que había dicho de más, al recordar que la había llamado así porque hace unas horas sus amigos la habían denominada como " la chica de ojos verdes" al tratar de convencerlo de según ellos disfrutar más la vida

-Está bien, imagino que es una manera rápida de reconocerme dijo con una pequeña mueca de diversión, pero preferible llámame por mi nombre es Emily, así lo dije en clases y tú eres?

-Mi nombre es Nícolas. Bueno sabes lo siento no quise decirte así, solo que bueno tus ojos son algo lindos dijo el chico tratando de encubrir el hecho de que sus amigos la habían nombrado para dar entender el punto de que él conquiste una chica.

Aunque ahora que se daba cuenta que no estaba mintiendo, esa chica tenía unos ojos verdes realmente hermosos, que lo dejaron hipnotizados hasta que se dio cuenta que le estaba prestando demasiada atención y eso era obvio para la muchacha, que en cuanto separaron sus miradas, los dos fueron víctimas de un gran sonrojo.

-Gracias alcanzo a decir Emily con un evidente nerviosismo

-Emm al fin te encuentro, te he esperado afuera para irnos a casa pero no llegabas dijo Julie con una evidente preocupación por su prima pero que al rato dejo al ver con quien se encontraba

-Sí! Julie, lo siento tanto ya iba solo que me tropecé con...

-Conmigo, pero bueno yo ya me iba, adiós dijo Nick y se despidió con un gesto de mano distante hacia las dos chicas.

-Emily Miller! consiguiendo admiradores aquí también, tal y como era en Londres dijo Julie, guiñándole un ojo a su sonrojada amiga.

-Di lo que quieras, pero yo no soy la que hizo llorar a un niño por no ser su San Valentín.

-Oh por favor, aun te acuerdas? Estábamos en escuela! Además ese niño nunca me prestaba sus colores.

-No lo niegues, rompiendo corazones desde que tienes memoria.

-No, así no es, pero ni lo intentes Emily! No me cambies de tema.

-No lo hago, pero sabes la otra semana ya comenzamos clases de educación física

-Deportes, con lo mucho que yo los quiero dijo con ironía la joven de ojos marrones.

-No te desanimes tanto, hay cosas peores.

-Cómo qué?

-Como levantarse temprano para ir al colegio.

-Sí, seguro y con una pequeña sonrisa la chica de ojos amatistas supo que las cosas recién comenzaban y tendrían muchas que vivir, además de la primera clase de educación física.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Preferirías no empezar a odiarlo, eso ya es un sentimiento, y entre los caprichos del destino, solo eres un peón._

-Vamos, acompáñame a la audición.

-Te acompaño, pero no participo, la cantante eres tú, no yo.

-Pero tú cantas igual de bien que yo.

-No, eso no es cierto, tú eres como la princesa cantando y yo el sapo croando.

Riendo un poco por las comparaciones hechas, Julie replicó:-Sería como en Londres, ahí estuvimos juntas en el coro.

-Eso fue diferente, en esa ocasión, me había desgarrado el hombro, estar sin hacer nada durante dos meses iba a ser insoportable.

-Pero aun así..

-No funciona conmigo tu poder de convencimiento, además prefiero ser tu representante, cuando te hagas famosa, hacerte ganar dinero y quedármelo yo.

-Shut up! Tú vas hacerme millonaria a mí cuando desfiles y las mejores casas de modas se peleen por ti.

-En tus sueños dijo riendo la chica de ojos verdes y su prima le siguió en la risa.

Ya llegado al auditorio Juliette Evans subió al escenario al momento en que la profesora la llamaba.

-Deséame Suerte!

-No la necesitas, cantas muy bien y si no te acepta en el coro esa profesora necesita un nuevo aparato de audio.

Acercándose al micrófono la joven británica pronunció su nombre y la canción que iba a cantar.

Su voz era suave y melodiosa, encandilaba a cualquiera que la escuche con tan solo las primeras líneas de la canción..

_I'm a phoenix in the water_

_A fish that's learnt to fly _

_And I've always been a daughter_

_But feathers are meant for the sky…_

_With every small disaster _

_I'll let the waters still _

_Take me away to some place real.._

La canción tomaba vida al salir de sus labios, se podía sentir como la letra avanzaba y se hacía suya, parte de sí..

_Because they say home is_

_Where your heart is set in stone _

_Is where you go when you're alone _

_Is where you go to rest your bones _

_It's not just where you lay your head _

_It's not just where you make your bed_

_As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_

Emily sabía lo que estaba sintiendo Juliette, no eran solo letras de una canción, ella sabía el trasfondo de estas, ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que dejaron su hogar, su vida atrás, pero no era en sí el país o el estilo de vida, eran las personas que se quedaron allá.

Mientras terminaba la canción la joven de ojos verdes escuchó con claridad el último verso y sonó a una despedida, no a una promesa, como expresaba la melodía.

_As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_

Porque ellos no estaban juntos ahora, después de todo si importó a donde fueran, ya que fueron por separado..

Julie había dejado atrás algo que no le pertenecía por completo, o al menos algo que no podía sentenciar a esperarla, el amor no tiene cadenas.. y algunas veces, las personas dejan ir por su propia voluntad..

Acaso su prima había decido decirle adiós a un sentimiento que no pudo ni crecer? Al menos en su caso, porque él estaba enamorado de ella, lo notaba en cómo la miraba. Pero ¿qué se hace cuando a uno de los dos le es más difícil soportar una situación? ¿Se derrumban o continúan? ¿Lo que sienten es lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿O les faltó tiempo para que sea así?

Pero Emily Miller sabía que por ahora su prima no necesitaba que la llene de preguntas, y le sonrió cuando ésta le dirigió la mirada.

-Muy bien Srta. Evans, no necesito muchas palabras para decirle que tuvo una excelente presentación, este año podríamos ganar los concursos intercolegiales expresó entusiasmada la profesora.

-Gracias profesora, yo.. dijo Julie hasta que la profesora la interrumpiera.

-Bueno, los horarios de ensayo, te los mandaré por medio de nuestro pianista la otra semana, deberías ser su amiga, es tan encantador, quizá podría ponerlos hacer una presentación juntos habló para sí misma la profesora. No te importa cerrar el auditorio verdad? Le preguntó a la nueva integrante de su coro.

Julie respondió:-No, supongo que no hay problema.

-Perfecto, ahí dejo las llaves, debo llegar temprano a una reunión. Gracias querida dijo mientras se iba.

-No debo decirte que cantaste hermoso, ¿verdad? Te lo llevo repitiendo toda mi vida, espero que ya lo sepas dijo Emily mientras se acercaba a su prima y mejor amiga a darle un abrazo.

-Bueno no estaría mal que me lo recuerdes, responde riendo.

-Vamos nueva integrante del coro, ya se acabó el receso y tenemos clase de historia del arte.

* * *

-Solo dos horas más de clase!

-Eso es un consuelo para mis oídos.

-Te fastidia mucho francés? Es optativa.

-No, esa asignatura no es el problema, sino historia del arte, no se para que tenemos clases sobre eso, es decir, no nos van a preguntar un día en la calle ¿qué piensa usted sobre el profundo existencialismo de las obras de Van Gogh?

Riéndose le responde: Opino igual, pero hoy por suerte no tuvimos esa clase.

-La suerte fue que no nos pusieran profesor de reemplazo, apenas es jueves de la segunda semana del colegio y ya siento que mi voluntad ha muerto.

-Y si además de morir tu voluntad, mueres tú, me dejas tu lista de ex novias? Yo podría salir con algunas, dice otra voz interviniendo en la conversación.

-Cállate Seb, sigue con tu estúpido chat.

-Oye! No es estúpido, ya casi logro que me diga que si para salir esta noche.

-Otra incauta, es decir que no tienen ojos? Dice con burla Nícolas.

-Eh! Que hubiéramos salido con algunas chicas con lentes no significa que ellas estuvieron viendo mal al decirnos que sí, se integra a la charla el gemelo del mechón azul, Lucas.

-Tienes razón, no es la vista, es la mente, deben estar muy mal del juicio también responde Matt.

-Sí, pero solo porque las chicas tienen el error de fijarse en ti, algunas veces, antes que en nosotros.

-Saben? Cállense los tres, tengo una llamada ahora mismo dijo Nick sosteniendo su celular a un lado.

Y los tres jóvenes se miran entre sí y saben que una oportunidad así no se desaprovecha.

-Sí, claro, la reunión se adelantó una hora? Pregunta el chico de cabello chocolate a su interlocutor en la línea telefónica.

-"Vuelve rápido a la cama cariño", "Se acabó la dosis de hoy, anda compra más con el ex convicto", "Háblame! ¿Te avergüenza que lo hicieras con un hombre?" gritaban los amigos de Nícolas Ferreira, mientras este trataba de alejarlos.

-Tengo un poco de ruido cerca, podría volver a llamarla después?. Está bien, sí, yo voy estar allí a esa hora.

A carcajadas se reían Matthew, Sebastián y Lucas, cuando Nick colgó el teléfono.

-Bien, ahora sí renunció la secretaria.

-Renunció solo porque ha de pensar que eres un drogadicto ex convicto que lo hace con hombres? Eso podría contar como discriminación, expresó Matt muy inocentemente.

-Además de eso, ya quería renunciar hace tiempo, y ahora yo me quedo sin secretaria y toda esta semana han venido futuros inversionistas!

-¿Dónde está la Sra. Ferreira?

-Mi mamá sigue en New York con Alice, y soy yo el que tengo que encargarme de la empresa.

-Y hasta cuándo?

-Hasta este fin de semana.

-Perfecto! Fiesta este sábado en la casa de Nick! Grita Matthew a sus amigos!

-Ustedes organizan, ustedes limpian, respondió el chico de ojos ámbar ante lo dicho anteriormente con una media sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

-Son demasiadas cajas que llevar, cambiarse de casa es cansado.

-Yo he estado toda mi vida en la misma casa, así que no sé lo que es colocar todas mis cosas en cajas.

-Es nostálgico y preocupante de que dejes algo importante atrás, pero mira encontré esto mientras organizaba.

-Que foto más antigua, cuántos años teníamos Connie?

-Supongo que unos ocho años.

-Me gustaba los cachitos que te hacías en el cabello.

-Ah por favor Nina, nada supera el día que viniste a la escuela con una parte de tu cabello más largo que otro.

-Mi hermana se había cortado el cabello, yo solo quería parecerme.

Riendo al recordar las travesuras de su infancia compartida se encontraban dos jóvenes de estatura media, una más alta que la otra, junto a sus respectivos casilleros.

-Esta tarde viene Matt a mi casa, dice que tenemos que formar hermosos recuerdos en ella antes de que me cambie a la nueva casa.

-Por si acaso no dijo que tenían que formar hermosos recuerdos en tu habitación?

Pregunta irritada Nina, hacia su mejor amiga.

-No, no dijo eso, pero, es que no estaría mal que lo hubiese dicho.

-Connie!

-Sabes que él me encanta y si pasara no tendría ningún problema.

-Matthew es un idiota, nunca le dura ninguna novia, creo que si pasa una noche contigo en unas semanas termina todo.

-Pienso lo mismo pero, yo he durado más que sus otras novias, quizá conmigo si quiere algo serio.

-No lo sé, dijo insegura Nina

-Y si no es así, tendremos una excusa para hacer una noche de pizza, helado y películas en tu casa, para consolarme expresó la joven de cabello claro tratando de sonar optimista.

-Solo no entiendo cómo Nick puede ser amigo de Matt, son tan diferentes.

-Son mejores amigos desde que tienen memoria, creo que en esas ocasiones no importa lo diferentes que sean.

-Lo sé, pero Nícolas es..

-Muy reservado, poco amable con todo aquel que no sea su círculo cerrado de amigos y el mayor rompecorazones de aquí?

-Él no es el mayor rompecorazones del instituto, nunca lo hemos visto con una chica desilusionándola ni nada parecido.

-Eso es porque prefiere dejar su típica notita en su casillero sobre que no quiere nada con nadie, tal vez sea menos cruel, pero decirle que no a una chica de esa forma tampoco es lo ideal.

-Creo que tienes razón, a veces ha sido algo hosco con las chicas más populares que se le han insinuado.

-Pareciera que las odiara sin conocerlas, algo extraño, no?

-Sí, nunca le has preguntado a Matthew por eso?

-No, lo que menos hacemos Matt y yo es hablar sobre su mejor amigo. Y hablando de eso, acordamos encontrarnos en el auditorio a la última hora.

* * *

-Adelántate tú, olvidé las partituras en el auditorio.

-Está bien, te veo en la casa dijo Emily mientras se despedía de su prima.

Hoy había sido un gran día para Juliette Evans, finalmente había ingresado al club de coro, en el último día audiciones por no decidir antes que canción utilizar, no quería pertenecer a ningún otro club, a diferencia de cómo había sido en Londres, solo tomaba las asignaturas necesarias sin pasar todo el día en actividades que reducían su vida al máximo. Amaba entonar el piano, era su instrumento favorito desde pequeña, el canto poco a poco fue su manera de expresarse en el agobiante mundo en el que vivía, siempre y cuando este fuera por su propia voluntad de cantar y no de participar en los continuos y absurdos recitales en los que su madre le hacía participar.

Intentaba ser perfecta en todo, pero era pésima en deportes, poco le interesaban las asignaturas de ciencias experimentales y todo lo contrario a lo que la gente llegaba a pensar cuando la oía cantar, no era de esas chicas que le gustase escribir poesía, la apreciaba para oírla pero no era su fuerte, todo aquello lo trataba de ocultar para mantener su impecable imagen de la hija que su madre siempre quiso tener.

Pero ahora, a pesar de extrañar a su familia, sentía que tenía la oportunidad de ser libre de las presiones, que ella misma con el tiempo se había ido imponiendo, ese estaba siendo su pensamiento hasta que sus propios pasos le dieron aviso que en el salón no se encontraba sola.

-No sería mejor en mi casa?

-Estupenda idea, pero un adelanto aquí no estaría nada mal dijo él seductoramente.

-Es que estamos en el auditorio del coro, cualquiera podría entrar…

-Lo sé, pero ¿acaso no te gusta esto? pregunta él, teniendo ya la respuesta mientras iba explorando con sus ágiles manos bajo el uniforme de ella.

-Matt..

El sonido de las llaves cayendo al suelo despertó a los jóvenes del pensamiento de que estaban solos. Julie trato de irse en cuanto vio a ese chico de su clase y la joven que parecía ser su novia encima del piano, haciendo algo más que darse inocentes besos, pero las llaves al caerse de sus manos, la delataron, y al verse sin escapatoria fácil solo alcanzó a decir.

-Solo he venido a..

-Interrumpir nuestra clase de anatomía practica? Pregunta él sonriendo sarcásticamente hacia la joven Evans que se había quedado atónita ante tal respuesta.

-Matt! No digas eso-le reclama tímidamente a su novio.

-Ya, pero al menos continuamos en tu casa.

-Mejor me voy, tengo que estudiar le dijo ella.

-Anatomía? Le sonríe él ladinamente.

-No, historia del arte.

-Ah, bueno después te llamo.

-Lo siento por esto, dijo Connie marchándose y ahora dirigiéndose a Julie que aún se encontraba aturdida mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Yo me tengo que ir, expresa rápidamente la joven británica.

-Espera, creo que esto es tuyo, dijo él llegando a su encuentro y entregándole las partituras.

-Quédatelas o bótalas, ya no sirven, un idiota las arrugó cuando quiso tener sexo sobre ellas dijo molesta por la actitud de él.

-Ah, de acuerdo no sabía que tú querías ser la primera en tener sexo sobre ellas, pero no te preocupes ahí queda el piano con otras.

-Eres un..

-Un chico que estaba pasando un buen momento con su novia y se ve interrumpido por ti? Si eso soy.

-Por qué no fueron a otro lugar? Es el piano que utiliza el colegio! Replica ella enfadada.

-Un buen piano dijo él- y parece que te gusta el instrumento, también lo has hecho sobre él?

Ella furiosa ante tal pregunta estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando él la llamó.

-Vamos cálmate un poco Evans, puedo llamarte Julie? Así creo que oí que te llamaba tu prima.

-Evans, está bien para ti, Santander.

-¡Que formalismo! Pero no te preocupes tu si puedes llamarme Matthew.

-No tengo la más mínima intención de hablarte, así que no será necesario llamarte así dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso. Nos vemos en clases dijo él ya marchándose, dejándola sola en el auditorio

* * *

-Ya di los exámenes, no entiendo por qué no puedo ir a verla!

-Pero faltan los de ingreso a Cambridge.

-Los puedo dar después!

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, un cupo para dar esas pruebas tampoco se consiguen tan fácilmente.

-Me importan muy poco esas pruebas!

-Cariño, cálmate, Juliette va a seguir allí, ella entenderá que no puedes dejar botadas tus aspiraciones solo para ir a verla.

-Tu madre tiene razón, ella no debería pedirte que la fueras a ver, que insensato de su parte, pensé que era una chica más responsable, aunque claro si lo fuera su madre no la hubiera mandado lejos para que no cause más problemas.

-Ella no me ha pedido nada! No lo entienden? Soy yo el que necesita ir a verla, ya son cuatro meses.

-Bueno, entonces un mes más no es problema.

-Qué les sucede? Pensé que les agradaba Julie.

-Nos agradaba cuando no era una chica que salía en los periódicos con una botella en mano a lado de un bar de mala fama, arruinando tu buena imagen.

-Eso fue un mal entendido! Además nunca salió en los periódicos.

-Lo sé, pero por lo que tú nos contantes solo fue así por la influencia de su familia para ocultar la información.

-Una información mal contada! Saben cómo son los malditos fotógrafos con sus fotos fuera de contexto.

-Puede ser, pero eso ya no importa, no habrá viajes hasta que des las pruebas.

-No cuenten con eso.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Buscaba en sí misma un sentimiento que nunca llegó a nacer._

-Tal vez si la señorita Miller se dignara a prestar atención a la clase..

Risas por toda el aula ante el comentario de la profesora no sirvieron para despertar a la joven de cabello claro hasta que su compañera de atrás sacudiera insistentemente su uniforme.

Soñolienta pero ya despierta Emily podía sentir como el rubor encendía sus mejillas, toda la clase la estaba observando y el poco agrado que la profesora parecía tenerle había disminuido al mínimo.

-Yo, lo siento, intentó balbucear..

-Por supuesto que lo siente señorita, pero no más que yo y toda la clase. El lunes lección de lo último aprendido.

Toda la clase protestó, pero la profesora sin lugar a replica salió del salón al momento que sonaba el cambio de hora.

-Bien hecho Miller, dijeron unos cuantos compañeros que pasaban a su lado, molestos por tener que estudiar un fin de semana.

-No te preocupes Emily, lo más seguro es que nos iban a mandar esa prueba muy aparte de que te hayas quedado dormida dijo Adriana, tratando de levantarle los ánimos.

-Tú crees? No era mi intención no prestar atención a la clase, solo que me venció el sueño, ayer me quedé estudiando esta asignatura con Julie e irónicamente me quedo dormida en ella expresó desanimada.

-A todo el mundo le aburre esta clase, si supieras cuantos se han dormido.

-Pero no creo que a todos los que se duerman la profesora les tenga tanto desagrado como a mí.

-Bueno, quizá no eres de sus alumnas preferidas.

-En eso tienes razón dijo Emily mientras suspiraba resignada por otra mala clase en la asignatura que menos encontraba afinidad.

A diferencia de un joven castaño que se ubicaba al otro extremo del salón que conversaba animadamente con su mejor amigo.

-Hay que agradecerle a la de ojitos verdes por tener que estudiar el fin de semana que es la fiesta? Preguntó burlonamente Matt al tener conocimiento del encuentro entre su amigo y la joven.

-Emily, así se llama respondió aburrido ante el continuo fastidio por el sobrenombre-Tu nunca estudias de todas maneras.

-Pero algunos del curso si, y sin gente no sirve hacer una fiesta.

-Es la primera lección del año, nadie estudia.

-Tienes razón, aunque creo que alguna que se duerme en clase tendrá que estudiar sí o sí, y yo pensaba invitarla para que ustedes se conozcan más.

-No la quiero conocer, sobre todo si es tan tonta para no entender clases tan fáciles.

-No seas tan duro con la chica, no todos somos unos malditos genios en matemáticas como tú.

-No soy un genio en las matemáticas, solo son fáciles.

-Como sea, creo que la pobre ojitos verdes se está ganando el odio de la profesora.

-¿Cómo no se va molestar si siempre parece que está en las nubes cuando da la explicación?

-Quizá está pensando en su amado Londres? ¿Por qué crees que vinieron de intercambio?

-No lo sé y no me importa saberlo, sin embargo es algo divertido ver como una maestra tan poco profesional se ensaña con una joven que parece que lo único que hace bien es dormirse en clase y decir lo siento.

-Tu sentido de la diversión es cruel, sabes?

-Quizás un poco.

-Ya, igual la voy a invitar a la fiesta.

Lanzándole una mirada escéptica a su mejor amigo Nícolas le pregunta:- Por qué tanto interés en ella? No creí que fuera tu tipo.

-Todas las mujeres son mi tipo

-Sí, pero ella parece ser alguien dulce, no creo que quiera que la lastimen.

-Alguien dulce? Ya la probaste?

-Imbécil.

Riendo Matt responde:-Nadie quiere lo lastimen, al menos que seas masoquista, y al final todos somos un poco de eso. Pero tienes razón, no es en Emily en quien estoy realmente interesado, sino en Juliette..

-Pobre de ella, tener a un perro como tú atrás suyo.

-No estoy atrás suyo, solo quiero fastidiarla un poco. Interrumpió un momento encantador con Connie!

-Dudo que lo haya hecho a propósito, déjala ir.

-En eso pensaré después, ahí viene el profe.

* * *

-Fue muy incómodo, le había dicho a Matt que alguien podría llegar.

-Más incómodo debió ser para ella, Connie.

-Sí, tienes razón, parecía que había querido salir del auditorio en cuanto nos vio encima del..

-Sí, ya capté, no necesito muchos detalles de tus encuentros con Matthew.

-Lo siento, expresó apenada la muchacha.

-No está en nuestra clase esa chica, verdad?

-No, creo que está en el curso de Matt, parecía que la había visto antes cuando le habló.

-Siempre hay muchos alumnos nuevos, pero pocos que lleguen a último año.

-Pues tenía un acento extranjero, supongo que será de los chicos de intercambio.

-Entonces te habló en inglés, francés, alemán o ..?

-No, en español, lo hablaba bien, pero creo que imaginarás que no tuvimos tiempo de hablar para preguntarle el nombre y de donde viene..

-Sí, supongo que la veremos en algún momento y sabremos quién es.

-Quizá vaya a la fiesta que organizan los Gemelos con Matt y Nícolas.

-Si va y te ve, tendrá miedo de encontrarse con otra escena dijo divertida Nina haciendo molestar a su mejor amiga.

-¡No digas eso!

-Yo solo decía lo que podría pasar.

-Si bueno, mejor dime si vas a la fiesta.

-Si voy, pero dónde es?

-En la casa de Nick.

-No suelen ser las fiestas en la casa de los gemelos?

-Sí, pero ve y pregúntale a los chicos porque cambiaron de sitio.

-Ojala no sea porque Nícolas se esté volviendo como sus amigos y salga con todo lo que se mueve.

-Querrás decir ojala cambie un poco y salga con algo que se mueva, además de su traje de esgrima dijo risueñamente Connie.

-Que graciosa, es mejor que no salga con nadie.

-Sé que Nick es tu amor platónico desde hace tiempo, pero por el hecho de ser un una ilusión no ves o no quieres ver como es realmente él.

-No es un idiota como la mayoría de chicos del instituto y lo sabes.

-Sí, puede ser que no sea un idiota que sale con todas como lo son los gemelos, pero lo que conoces de él no pasa de saber el prestigio de su familia y el gusto por la esgrima.

-Tienes razón, pero quizá por eso sigo prefiriendo que se quede como un simple gusto. Como la idealización de una persona a quien realmente no conozco del todo.

-Bien hecho pequeño saltamontes, otra lección de la vida aprendida por tu sensei.

-Sí, si sensei, mejor apúrate que llegar tarde no va ayudar a mejorar tus calificaciones en anatomía.

* * *

-Cómo va todo por allá?

-Si te refieres al clima, sabes cómo es Londres. Primero tenemos un radiante sol, luego la cotidiana lluvia y finalmente en la noche, el cielo nublado.

-Aun así, amas Londres.

-No tanto como a ti.

Un repentino silencio matizó la conversación por video llamada entre Julie y Derek.

-Derek, yo..

-Pero si te refieres a cómo me va a mí y al resto del mundo que te extraña, aparentemente nos va bien.

Suspirando Julie respondió:-Hace unas semanas empezamos clases, creo que Emily está manejando todo esto muy bien.

-La chica con suerte(Emily es llamada "lucky girl" traducido "chica afortunada –chica con suerte" por Derek, cuando ella ganó un oso gigante de peluche en un parque de diversiones al haber derribado todos los obstáculos, siendo mejor que él al momento de conseguir un premio.) habla muy bien el español, no me sorprendería que se las esté arreglando.

-Sí, aunque no digamos que ha cambiado su aversión a las matemáticas dice divertida la joven recordando los continuos reclamos de su prima sobre cómo les obligan a estudiar esa asignatura en cualquier parte del mundo.

-Nadie es perfecto en todo, yo entiendo a Emily. Una sola palabra de mis padres sobre si estoy estudiando para las pruebas de ingreso y prometo que me hago un mantenido.

A la mención de "nadie es perfecto en todo" de Derek parecía haber dejado en trance a Julie. Toda su vida se había esforzado por dar la imagen perfecta de sí misma, había tratado tanto de serlo que continuamente anteponía lo que los demás consideraban correcto antes de lo que ella quería. Y ahora se encontraba pensativa, su nuevo hogar le estaba brindado otra perspectiva de su vida, porque después de todo, era su vida y no la de los demás. Solo que no se puede cambiar de un día al otro, excepto cambiar de casa y el país donde vives. Ella y su prima si cambiaron su casa y el país en donde vivían de un día al otro.

-Julie, me escuchas?

Percatándose de su ensoñación la joven respondió:-Sí, me decías sobre las pruebas de ingreso.

-My Spanish is frightful! Dijo molesto Derek con su tradicional acento londinense.

-No lo es, si logro entenderte.

-En un mes doy las pruebas para Cambridge.

-Saldrás muy bien en ellas, es completamente seguro.

-Julie en cuanto de las pruebas iré a verte, finalmente pude conseguir ese acuerdo con mis padres.

-Derek, estás seguro?

-Seguro? He esperado tener la oportunidad de volver a verte cuatro meses, desde el mismo instante en que te fuiste.

-Lo sé, pero no he querido ocasionar ninguna discusión con tus padres sobre venir a verme.

-Toda discusión por la posibilidad de ir a verte ha valido la pena.

-Pero Derek, sobre nosotros..

-Sé que dijiste que lo mejor era olvidarte, pero me resisto a que eso pase Julie. También sé que ahora no somos más que un fracasado intento de ser novios, un mes no fue un largo periodo de tiempo para disfrutarlo porque incluso no llegamos a crear muchos recuerdos juntos más allá de ser compañeros de clase. Pero necesito verte ya sea para lograr que quieras intentarlo o para convencerme que ha sido una hermosa pérdida de tiempo.

-Al menos promete que vas a practicar más el español antes de venir dijo Julie tratando de sonreírle al chico en la pantalla.

-Es un acuerdo.

-Bien, creo que ya llegó Emily, me debo ir, lo más probable es que tenga mucho que contarme sobre las clases.

-Es curioso, en Londres nunca te perdías ninguna clase y allá parece que sí.

-Tenía que resolver un papeleo que envió la embajada y preferí no asistir si solo iba a alcanzar a llegar a la última clase.

-Lo entiendo, saluda a Emily de mi parte. Hasta otro día, hermosa.

-Lo haré, Adiós Derek.

Cerrando su laptop, Juliette suspiró como continuamente estaba haciendo cada vez que se encontraba a si misma pensando en la situación entre ella y Derek.

Bajando las escaleras escuchó a Emily llegar a la sala.

-Julie! Ya estás aquí. Resolviste los papeles?

-Sí, el lunes voy a clases normalmente.

-No te perdiste de mucho, sola otra pésima clase de matemáticas para mí, dijo desanimada la joven de cabello castaño claro.

-Pero practicamos ayer los ejercicios que no entendías.

-Sí, pero todo es culpa de Morfeo.

-Morfeo?

-Me quedé dormida, Julie!

-Oh, entonces no entendiste la nueva clase?

-Peor que eso, la profesora se molestó y tomará prueba el lunes por mi culpa.

-No debió ser tu culpa, los profesores siempre necesitan calificaciones para cada asignatura.

-Lo mismo dijo Adriana, pero el curso parecía algo molesto por estudiar el fin de semana.

-Tampoco es que va haber una gran fiesta que se van a perder.

-Bueno en eso no tienes tanta razón. Un chico de nuestro curso dijo que iban hacer una fiesta en la casa de su amigo Nícolas, aquel chico con quien me tropecé esa vez, te acuerdas? Según él la primera gran fiesta de último año.

-Hablaste de nuevo con él?

-No, el chico que te digo, no recuerdo bien el nombre, lo anunció en frente de toda la clase.

-Pero lo más seguro es que Nícolas esté en la fiesta, si la van a realizar en su casa.

-Supongo? Al menos que alquile su casa para fiestas.

-Quieres ir a la fiesta y que te vuelva a decir "la de ojos verdes"

-No, necesito estudiar para mi asignatura favorita.

-Si quieres podemos estudiar desde hoy así tienes libre mañana.

-Nunca fui muy afín a las fiestas y menos desde la de ese bar en Londres.

-Lo sé y fue mi culpa, pero que vayas a esa fiesta puede animarte un poco.

-No sigamos con eso de la culpa, está bien? No tengo problema con estar aquí, es un lindo lugar, tenemos a Roger con nosotras, que nos ayuda a mantener el departamento en pie. Y sí, extraño a papá y al odioso de Patrick, pero estamos bien, fue bueno tener cuatro meses antes de clases para acostumbrarnos.

-Sí, lo sé, aprendimos palabras en español que no nos explicaron en los cursos anteriores.

-Julie, deberías dejar de echarte la culpa por esto, extrañamos el estilo de vida en Londres, pero estamos aprendiendo nuevas cosas, no crees? No pienses que mi desánimo por ésa clase hace que el resto de mi vida aquí sea desagradable. Después de todo nunca me ha ido muy bien en esa asignatura y eso es era parecido en Inglaterra, solo que allá tenía al club y no todo se reducía a estudiar para algo en lo que no soy buena.

-Acá podrías practicar algún deporte, existen muy buenos clubs según oí.

-Papá y Patrick saben de todos los clubs en la ciudad, lo investigaron y me dejaron muy en claro que nada de entrar en alguno, es parte del "periodo de entendimiento" para que dejemos de ser jóvenes irresponsables.

-Yo tampoco puedo diseñar nada, no debo hacer gastos como esos. Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a la abuela con la nueva colección.

-Hablé con papá hace unos días, dijo que tuvo muy buenas críticas, resaltó el hecho de que por suerte la prensa no se interesó más en el pequeño escándalo que hicimos. Tú has hablado con tía Sophie?

-Mi madre ha estado algo ocupada tratando de conseguir nueva fecha para que de las pruebas para Cambridge el próximo año, ya que ahora estamos aquí.

-Y con Derek.. Has hablado con él?

-Emm, que tal si no hablamos de eso?

-Julie..

-Desde que supe que vendríamos a vivir aquí, fui sincera sobre lo que sería intentar seguir juntos..

-Pero él te quiere..

-Pero no puedes obligar a alguien a que te espere, no en una situación como esta.

-No lo has obligado.

-Pero no es lo mejor para él, debe concentrarse en lo que quiere. Cambridge es su futuro!

-A quien quiere es a ti!

-Pero yo no sé lo que quiero! Todo fue tan rápido, en un momento acepté la posibilidad de relajarme de todas mis obligaciones y sentir algo más por él que una amistad y en el otro instante estoy en otro país, alejada de mi ordenado y acostumbrado estilo de vida intentando ser sincera con él y conmigo sobre un sentimiento que no tuvo tiempo de crecer! Expresó la joven británica finalmente desahogándose con su prima por los cuatro meses transcurridos que parecían haberla alejado por completo de aquél joven que la amaba.

-Oh Julie, está bien, te entiendo, jamás podría decir que no has sido sincera con él y ahora estás tratando de serlo contigo misma. Creo que estar aquí nos hará bien después de todo. No más recitales obligados por la tía Sophie para ti, eso es bueno, no crees? Dijo Emily tratando de animar a su mejor amiga y prima.

A su vez Juliette, devolviéndole la sonrisa manifestó:-Sí, eso es bueno, llevo muchos años viéndole la amargada expresión en la cara de la profesora Bourgeois.

-Y qué tal si vamos a esa fiesta? Podríamos divertirnos un poco.

-Supongo que podríamos ir, pero me dejas arreglarte como lo hacía en Londres para la fiesta de una nueva colección? Preguntó entusiasmada.

-Creo que eso nunca cambiará. Aun así no te ilusiones tratando de que conozca a algún chico, sigo prefiriendo a Mr. Darcy.

-Por ahora. Pero mejor vamos a comer lo que nos preparó Roger, sabes lo mucho que se molesta cuando no comemos lo que prepara.

* * *

-La estás pasando bien allá Alice?

-Sí, Nícolas deberías estar aquí.

-Eso quisiera, pero si estuviera allá quién se quedaría en la casa a cuidar al sr. Bunny?

-El sr. Bunny también vendría!

-Alice, no creo que al sr. Bunny le gusten mucho los aviones.

-Entonces, espérame! Mami dice que volvemos la otra semana.

-Esperarte? No lo sé, tú sabes que yo soy un hombre muy ocupado.

-Nícolas! Reclamó la niña por teléfono.

Riendo por la protesta de su hermanita menor Nick contesto:-Claro que te voy a estar esperando pequeña, sin ti en casa, no tengo a quien molestar.

-Juega a la espada con tus amigos hasta que llegue.

-Jugar con la espada? Te refieres a practicar esgrima?

-Eso! Pero no te lastimes, a mami no le gusta que juegues en casa, mejor en el club.

-Está bien, no jugaré con la espada en casa. Pero Alice, no tengo con que amigos jugar, ya les gané en el campeonato esa vez, y te di la medalla a ti, te acuerdas?

-Sí! Pero siempre hay nuevos amigos, como mis nuevos amigos de la escuela.

-Con que tienes nuevos amigos, pero ninguno quiere ser tu novio, verdad? Porque primero debe hablar conmigo, estás muy chiquita para eso.

-Nícolas! Reclamó de nuevo la niña, mientras Nick disfrutaba de molestar a su hermanita.

-Solo era una advertencia, ya voy a conocer a tus nuevos amigos cuando regreses a clases.

-Tú no tienes una novia como tiene Matti? Pregunta inocentemente Alice.

-No, para que quiero una novia si te tengo a ti? Tú me dejas tomar el té gratis con tus osos de peluche, quién haría eso por mí? Solo tú.

-Pero si no tienes novia, vas a quedarte solo como la tortuga que vi en la tele.

-Qué tortuga?

-La tortuga viejita!

-Te refieres a la tortuga el solitario George?

-Sí, Nícolas, vas a ser George, dijo Alice mientras se reía por molestar a su hermano mayor.

-Bueno no quiero llamarme así, mejor me voy a conseguir nuevos amigos como tú dijiste, porque Matti pasa ocupado con sus novias, verdad Alice?

-Sí! Matti me dijo que un día seré su novia, crees eso Nícolas?

-Pues más vale que no sea cierto.

-Matti es lindo.

-Alice, que malos gustos tienes! Me voy a jugar con la espada, ponla a mamá al teléfono.

-Está bien. Chao Nícolas! No te olvides de esperarme.

-Imposible olvidarme.

-Hijo, tu hermana tiene un gusto por terminar la batería de mi celular hablando contigo.

-Sí, pero basta de documentales sobre tortugas solitarias para ella, no quiero que un día de estos empiece a llamarme George, la tortuga.

-No prometo nada, sabes lo mucho que le gustan los documentales.

-Está bien, la otra semana regresan?

-Sí, ya organice en la escuela para que anoten todos los deberes pendientes para Alice.

-Bueno, todo normal con la empresa, solo que la secretaria renunció, pero nada que no pueda arreglar.

-La secretaria renunció? Nícolas seguro que puedes con esto? Las entrevistas suelen ser tediosas.

-Sí, seguro que puedo mamá, yo te llamo si pasa algo que no pueda resolverse. Ahora me voy al club a practicar, mañana hablamos, cuídense, las quiero.

-Nosotras a ti, también cuídate hijo, procura no llegar tarde.

Nícolas Ferreira cerró la llamada, mientras hablaba con su mamá y hermana terminaba de organizar la acostumbrada mochila que solía llevar para cambiarse de ropa una vez acabara la práctica de su deporte favorito.

Cuando salía de casa rumbo al club, se puso a pensar en lo recientemente conversado con su familia, según su hermanita pequeña él todas las tardes jugaba con la espada. Alice era el centro de todas las atenciones de Nick, él amaba pasar tiempo con su hermana menor, molestándola cariñosamente y permitiendo que ella también lo haga, pero algunas veces como aquella, la pequeña decía cosas que hacían pensar largo tiempo al joven de cabello chocolate. Lo había comparado con una tortuga solitaria que murió sin dejar descendencia alguna, quizás eso no sabía su hermanita, pero una comparación así, le daba la perspectiva a Nick de que no era un joven muy sociable con las mujeres, jamás había llevado una chica a la casa, a excepción de Marissa, pero ella no era una chica cuando iba a la casa, era más bien una niña aún, pero eso era una historia que Nícolas no apreciaba recordar. Para él nadie le parecía lo suficientemente interesante para prestarle atención o al menos no quería que nadie le parezca interesante, tenía la percepción de que todas las chicas eran siempre la típica joven popular que hace sentir mal a los demás para sentirse bien consigo misma, que existen en todo instituto. Y él no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con chicas así, llegando incluso a detestar a las personas que parecían ser esa clase de chica, incluso sin haberlas tratado.

Pero el continuo acoso, si! Eso era un acoso para Níck, de sus amigos para que salga con alguien lo estaba llevando al límite. Él no era muy diferente a cualquier chico de su edad, tenía hormonas que amenazaban con realizar una revolución en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad. Apreciaba ver a las hijas de las amigas de su madre en el club, cuando éste iba a la piscina. Había conversado una que otra vez con algunas de ellas y le parecían atractivas e inteligentes pero no del tipo "creo que soy linda y puedo tener a quien quiera", quizá por eso Nícolas se vio momentáneamente interesado, aun así nunca lo suficiente para que deje de ser un gusto pasajero.

Se estaba planteando la posibilidad de dejarse llevar un poco en la fiesta que iba a haber en su casa al día siguiente, que podría pasar? Era su último año en el instituto, cuántas posibilidades de encontrar alguien a quién querer existían? Muy pocas creía él, que más daba tener un momento de diversión?.

El deporte que siempre había servido para mantener a raya sus hormonas de adolescente camino a la adultez, parecía estar perdiendo su efecto, tal vez era el hecho de que ya no practicaba con tanta frecuencia. En el club él era quien llevaba más años entrenando y había pocos compañeros que podían rivalizar al mismo nivel, ocasionando la pérdida de interés por la ausencia de un buen contrincante.

Y con aquél último pensamiento entra a su habitual club, deseando que en este nuevo año venga algún posible rival.


End file.
